This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea Rose. It has as its seed parent the variety known as ‘DORviso’ (not patented) and has an undisseminated seedling of my creation as its pollen parent with the following genetic origin Seedling×‘O Sole Mio’.